No One, but You
by Hotohori's True Love
Summary: This is a definately good fanfic about the cruelties of love as well as the hardships of it. In my opinion.
1. Ch 1

 Kagome started screaming "Put me down Kouga. You really are making a bad habit out of this. This is the 9th time this month you have kidnapped me. And Inuyasha is starting to get really pissed off. I believe he really is gonna  " Kouga sets Kagome down gently and says "Kagome, when are you going to stop playing tag with me and take up your duties as my mate" Kagome couldn't believe her ears as she screamed "Stop calling me your mate and on the other hand! Tag? And what duties?" Kouga laughed maniacally as he gave Kagome this coy little look. Kagome gulped "Stop it, Kouga, your scaring me!"  

                        Then they stopped to hear this big thud outside and two of Kouga's gang came running back in saying how that stupid half-demon had attacked them and how he is angerier as ever this time he actually manage to seriously injure them. This brought a quick look of panic on Kouga's face, but just as fast as it came it left. And he had devised another "evil" scheme to try and get that "insolent puppy" to leave "his mate" alone. He commanded the remaining pack to take Kagome in the back and "protect" her from this white-haired mongrel. As Inuyasha roared "Where is she?" 

          All Inuyasha could hear was laughing until Kouga stepped out of the shadows and chuckled "You come in here like you own the world and Kagome. Well, mongrel all my wooing has paid off. Kagome has finally agreed to be my mate or should I say realized my true power and fell madly in love with me and insanely out of love with you." You could see the jealous welling up inside him and you could especially tell when he shouted at Kouga "Your lying! Kagome would neve-" Kouga just looked at Inuyasha and said  "Then why hasn't she come out greeting you yet?"  

              Inuyasha's eye starts to twinch as Kouga stuck his tongue out. Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsaiga and raced toward Kouga, but he quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack. Kagome came running out quickly thanking Inuyasha. He just blew her off and said he didn't care about if she was gone or not. Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as she cried  "Fine! I'll just get out of your hair" as she ran off she screamed "Sit boy!" and as Kouga inspected the deep impression in the ground. He laughed and started to run after Kagome when he felt a grasping feeling on his tail and heard "Just where do you think your going, Kouga?" Back with Kagome she had finally reached the well, but just as she was about to jump in she hear voices coming from the bottom of it. 

                   Out popped the heads of her three friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, all struggling to get out first then all three were pushed out and then popped out Houja asking "Why did Souta push us down that well and where are we?" As the three looked around and spotted Kagome standing there gawk-eyed the four girls ran hugging eachother while little did they know who was spying in the bush. Inuyasha and Kouga. Both stepping all over eachother to see. When the girls finally stopped hugging eachother she asked how they got here. They all looked confused, but Ayumi spoke up "All FOUR of us were coming to visit you and we told Souta we weren't leaving till we saw you, so, he took us to the shrine and pushed all of down the well and here we are" Kagome still didn't understand until she saw the Ayumi had a Shikon jewel shard in between her eyes, Eri had one in her hip, Yuka in her chest, and Houjo had one in the palm of his hand. 

                  Two things still bugged her; one) how did the jewels get there and two)what would think of Inuyasha. Ater all they were the ones who suggested she "breakup" with him. Then all of the suddened while she was deep in thought she felt strong arms embrace her. When she looked up there was Houjo holding her like ther was no tommorrow all he siad was "I'm happy your alright" at that exact moment come crashing out of the bush was Inuyasha screaming "Get your stinkin' hands off her" with Tetsaiga raised high, but before ha had reached Houjo, Kouga leaped in between Kagome and Houjo when hecaused the two to seperate he looked Houjo square in the and growled "No more people will touch MY mate! Especially, a stupid human like you." Before Houjo could answer to this Inuyasha screamed "Stop calling her that. And remember Kagome is just a stupid human too" All Houjo could do was say "I don't know who you people are, but.....uh.....well me and Kagome are a bit of an item. Sorry,.............um.......well...........sirs?" at the same time all three, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome had said "You are?" Inuyasha face changed from shock to frustration as he yelled at Kagome "You are Kagome! Why are you surprised?", but before she could explain herself the three guys all starting arguing. Ayumi leaned into Kagome and commented "Before you got "sick" you didn't have a single guy chasing after you, but now you have way to many" as Kagome got into a "heated discussion" with Ayumi she didn't notice Eri walking up to Inuyasha and Kouga and had asked "Which of you fools is the jealous & violent boyfriend that dumped Kagome for his ex?" 

                             Now Yuka had escaped Kagome's death grip and backed up her friend "Yeah! We have to tell you don't deserve Kagome and we here to hurt you like you hurt Kagome." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks blushing and Kouga starting cracking up. Kagome started to tackle Eri and Yuka. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her shirt collar and picked her up and looked and said "You told them we were dating and that I dumped you" Kagome was quick to explain herself to him "Listen they wouldn't understand our relationship any other way! I promise" He jumped on that comment so fast "And how would you explain our 'relationship', huh??!??"Kouga quickly jumped in between Inuyasha and his beloved Kagome. Grabbed her hands and smiled "You told me as well that you to were invovled with that insolent puppy. Now that he has dumped you there is nothing standing in my way of having you completly as my mate, hahahaha!"Kouga quickly turned as Houjo politely tapped on his shoulder and said quietly "I do believe I have stated that I am going after Kagome" At that time Shippou, Miroku, and Sango arrive, but listen to all the interesting conversations going on, especially, Inuyasha and Kagome's the whole thing was yelled;

                              "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I told them that we were dating. I can't apologize enough"

                              "That doesn't matter. I'm mad that you told them I dumped you..."

                              "Then how would you put it?"

                              "I simply just chose the one I wanted.Oops I didn't mea-"

                              "Oh I know what you meant my friends were right I should of dumped you after that                                Kouga incident"

                              "They told you that"

                              "Yeah, they were right too, they told me I would get hurt. And then I catch you and                                    Kikyo together and you go and tell me that you have chosen to follow her to the                                         depths of Hell AND will kill Naraku for her, argh!!!!!!! It makes me sick."

                              "Then why didn't you go ahead and go through with it?"

                              "Because a long time ago you told me to trust you more, so I did, and it seems                                               everytime I do I get hurt"

 Then they listened to the next one between Kouga and Houjo. That one was very humourous.  It sounded like a couple of toddlers arguing over the last cookie.

                              "Listen, Houji, Kagome is my mate, not yours, so beat it"

                              "Its Houjo. And Kagome and me are going out."

                              "Dream on"

                              "You"

                              "No you"

                              "You"

                              "No you" 

                              "You"

                              "No you"

 This went back-and-forth for a while, but Sango and Shippo watched as Miruko walked over to Kagome's friends and groped them all as he asked "Would you bear me a son" he managed to come back with three hand marks on his face. Sango managed to say one thing "Do you always have to insist on asking that?" Kagome explained how her friends got here an that they had Shikon jewel shards, but not to attack them or else. Inuyasha's eyes glittered evilly as he raced towards them, but before he could reach them Yuka appearred out of nowhere and grabbed his ears and shrieked "Oh my god! Are those your actual ears. Disgusting! They do kinda grow on you though. I didn't notice them till now. Kagome how could you date a cat-like eared freak" Kagome was about to explain when she heard Kouga scream "Let go of that!" 

               She turned around so fast and saw Ayumi yanking Kouga's tail "Wow Kagome this tail won't come off.  Hey Yuka, you think those DOG ears are bad look at this fluffy tail growing out of this guy. Freak, huh this tail is actually real?" Kagome quickly looked around for Eri and spied her almost killing Shippo by hugging him too hard. All she could manage to hear Eri say was "Your sooooooooooooooooooooo cute. I wish I could take you home and name you Mr. Cuddlebuns. You can sleep at the foot of my bed like any dog,okay? I love your fluffy tail and pointy ears so much" As Shippo wriggled, Miroku leaned in and whispered "You have no idea how lucky you are" Of course that comment was followed by Sango's boomerang on the back of his head. Kagome gathered up Houjo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and started from the begining  to get them catched up. at that same time Inuyasha sniffed the air and whispered "Kikyo"

                Kikyo landed on the ground right in front of Inuyasha and just looked at him like she was looking at his soul. After that she had walked right past him to Kagome. Kagome stood up very slowly and carefully, but looking at Kikyo the whole time. Her eyes never left Kikyo's. Kikyo declared that before she defeat Naraku she must first kill Kagome. Ayumi stepped forward and asked Kagome while keeping her eyes to on Kikyo "Kagome dear, is this the ex your dog-hearted, two-timing, no good jealous, sword-swinging boyfriend chose over you?" Kagome nodded once, eyes still fixated on Kikyo. 

          Kikyo and Kagome staring eachother down. Yuka then stepped on the other side of Kagome and tried comforting her by saying "She is nothing compared to you. And forget that Inuyoshi or whatever his name is you still got Houjo, oh yeah, and that Kouga guy" Kagome finally put her head down and replied "Actually, I'm nothing compared to her and I can't help, but feel the only reason people here care about me is because of her, but I'm not Kikyo and never will be!" her friends exchanged confused looks. Kikyo starting pulling out her bow and arrow when Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and asked "Why do feel you got to kill Naraku? I told you I would do that for you" Kagome turned to her friends and trying to stifle her tears said "Lets go back where we belong" She tried to say good-bye to Inuyasha, but he was to caught with asking Kikyo questions and telling her how happy he was she was okay. Kagome's friends jumped down the well one by one Houjo paused and looked at Kagome and said "See ya on the other side." 

            Kagome sat on the edge of the well. feet dangling inside and whispered to herself "Goodbye Inuyasha" and she let go and fell down into the well. Shippo noticed the tears in Kagome's eyes and the fact that she left all because of Inuyasha. He ran and  pounced on Inuyasha's back pulling his ears, but Inuyasha didn't move still gazing into Kikyo's eyes. When Kikyo realized Kagome had gotten away. She slapped Inuyasha and ran into the well. Kouga got his chance so he tackled Inuyasha into the ground and start choking as he yelled "Moron! Fool! Idiot! Baka! Bakayarou! Insolent puppy! How could you let her leave? Didn't you see the tears in her eyes she is gone for good now. Now that stupid human gets her and neither one of us. Moron!" Inuyasha wriggled out and screamed "Kikyo left for good?" 

          Kouga slapped his other cheek "Not her! Kagome! I can't see why she loves you!" Miroku smacked both of them "She is not gone for good. Knowing Kagome she just needs to blow off some steam, am I right Sango?" Sango slowly took out the boomerang and pounded Miroku with it "No, Miroku she's gone for good. I'm afraid the longer Inuyasha waits the more Kagome will think about and then she will realize she can't go through the pain no more. And think the only other option is to never come here again. Now all we can do is rely on Inuyasha and hope his feelings for Kagome are true enought to go back for her or else were skrewed" Miroku perked up his head "What did you say?" 

             Again being pounded over the head by Sango. He just rubbed his and walked over to Inuyasha "You heard Sango go to Kagome before.....two things could happen Kikyo could find her in the other world and kill her or she could decide not to come back." Kouga raised his "So, either way I don't see my mate ever again? Is that what you are saying monk?" At that instance Inuyasha reverted back to his "normal" self "Who are you calling your mate? She has a name ya know. Hey Miroku you said Kikyo went to kill her?!?" Miroku's face slowly went into disbelief at that stupid question by Inuyasha. I mean where was he. Oh yeah in Kikyo land (quoted by Kouga). Back in Kagome's time as she pulled herself out of the well she found four comforting faces and Houjo's hand reaching out to her. She let him help her out of the well. She faked a smile to them when they walked out of the Family Higurashi Shrine it was raining and Kagome thought to herself "How ironic is this?" Houjo turned to her started to kiss her, but Kagome moved her head so his lips landed on her cheek. He hugged her and walked off. Her friends asked if she needed them to stay the night. She shook her and walked into the house. Only her grandfather was home he tried to talk to her "Kagome your mom is picking up Souta from and he is grounded for pushing your friends down the well. We weren't expecting you home so soon. Did you have another fight with that dog-demon friend of yours?" Kagome strated wlking up her stairs and mumbled "He doesn't even know I'm alive, gramps." She walked into the bathroom and slipped into the bathtub. And instantly started crying it was all she could do. Then, she remembered she promised herself she would never cry for Inuyasha since there was nothing she could do about him and Kikyo. No matter how she wished Kikyo dead..........again. One last and final time. 

             When she got out of the tub her tears had stopped, but her heart was still aching everytime she thought of Inuyasha. Everytime she thought of Kikyo though she thought rage boiled inside her. She sat down at her desk trying to study even a little, but her mind kept getting off track and onto the well. Then, she wished she hadn't fallin in the well. Tears started threatening to stream out when Kagome's mother came smiling saying"Honey, you have a guest waiting outside by the tree. Ask them in so they don't get a cold in the rain, okay?" Kagome ran past her mother, down the stairs, and out the door with the words "Inuyasha" ringing in her head . As she approached the tree. She saw Kikyo sitting on the large roots as she stood up all she said "I told back during the 'Death by Illusion' that I thought of you as a pest and would once get rid of you. I shall keep my promise." Kikyo pulled out her huge glinting sword. It looked like it had never been used Kikyo looked at the sword then at Kagome and laughed evilly "I got this from Sesshoumaru, my new love. He let me use it, only if I put one of my shards of the jewel so it could be used to kill. Your thinking Sesshoumaru and Kikyo why? I easily fell in love with him. See after your death Inuyasha won't be able to think strait and will blame himself, so, my dear Sesshoumaru will be able to kill him easily and get Tetsaiga. And I will get what I have been wanting since I pursued Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru. Everything that has happened I planned out every little detail." Kikyo looked at the sword again and looked up fast and sprang off the tree and shouted prepare to die Kagome Higurashi!" While Kagome screamed the sword punctured right into her chest. Kagome's body went limp and fell into the mud. The rain had been coming down harder now. Kagome opened her eyes and managed to get out " Inuyasha loves you so much how could you betray him?" Kikyo laughed and replied "Thats just matters of the heart. Love is for fools." Kagome closed her eyes again and said "Then call me a fool." A tear streamed down her face, but got lost in the puddle of her blood.

                 As Kikyo fled back to the shelter of the well. She stopped in front of it and chuckled. Once again she took a deep breath and jumped in. Kagome lay there motionless listening to the rain falling beside her. She heard the front door open and her mom screech. She could hear her mom's feet running towards her, but everything was like it was in slow motion. Her reached her side fell to her knees  in the mud putting Kagome's head on her lap. Kagome looked up at her mother and said weakly "Mom it wasn't him" 

              As she lost conciousness the last thing she heard was her mom screaming "Call an ambulance, Souta NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" When she finally awoke she found Houjo asleep on the couch in the hospital room. At that moment her mother came in saying "Why dear your awake. You have been asleep for 3 days now sleepy head," Kagome pulled herself up and asked hurriedly "Did Inuyasha come yet?" Houjo rose also "He's not coming Kagome. You still love him even after all youv'e been through." Kagome leaned over the hospital bed and slapped him and added "Don't you ever blame him for my mistakes!" 

       Houjo stood up and left the room. Kagome's mom explained that he hadn't left her side since she was hospitalized. Back in the War and States Era, Miroku and Sango were trying to convince Inuyasha to go back for Kagome. He had it up to there with those two bugging him so accidently shouted "I'm just waiting till the next full moon." shortly after he blurted it out his hands covered his mouth. Miroku's smile got really big and evil as he said "Thats tomorrow night, Inuyasha. Don't you turn human on full moon? I believe you do. Isn't that sweet you little......um.....sweetheart. Are you part poodle by any chance?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and plunked down on the ground as his friends laughed at him. In a somewhat annoyed voice he asked Sango where Shippo was. She tried stifling her laughter as she answered him "He is staying on his own because he can't bear to look or speak to you after you hurt Kagome in such a way. That is coming straight from his mouth and Kouga well he is preparing to kill you for hurting his 'mate' so prepare to die Inuyasha. Coming from Kouga's mouth." Miroku laughd "Did you see Kagome's friends they were fine choices to bare m-" He stopped when he saw the looks Sango and Inuyasha were giving him. Inuyasha ran past Sango and Miroku when he saw Kikyo come out of well. After he passed them. They both grabbed his arms and held him back. Sango yelled at him "Don't you see the blood on her sword and don't you recognize it as your brothers. She obviously has caused Kagome some harm. And yet you still run to her. You don't desrve Kagome if you forgive that monster!" Inuyasha stopped wriggling for a second then punched miroku and slapped Sango. 

              He ran over to Kikyo held her arms and asked "What have you done to Kagome?" Kikyo noticed the anger on his face on so she kissed him and then hugged him while saying "I did what I had to do so you wouldn't feel bad about following me to the depths of-" Inuyasha pushed her away and mouthed "You killed her?" After saying that he looked up at the night sky and figured it was midnight he closed his eyes as his ears vanished and his white hair went to black. When he finally opened them. He looked at Kikyo like he didn't know who she was. He jumped over her and into the well. Kikyo through the sword to the ground and shouted this wasn't part of the plan.

              Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and noticed Sesshoumaru coming into the clearing he asked "What are you going to do my dear? My brother has followed your plans up until now. I guess you underestimated his feelings for her. I guess you don't know his every move either." Kikyo smiled and ran into his arms as they shared a kiss. 

        Miroku and Sango gasped at the thought that Kikyo had planned everything since she met Inuyasha. Kikyo walked off with Sesshoumaru. Back in Kagome's time Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well. When he stepped out of the Family Higurashi Shrine he saw Souta and Kagome's grandfather coming up the steps. He went over to them and asked "Is Kagome de-" with that question Kagome's grandfather hit him over the head "Don't be foolish. She did come close though, Inuyasha. Yes, I recognized you as a human, fool. It is your fault my precious Kagome is inujured, isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded and her grandfather hit him again and added "Her mother will be home soon from the hospital just for dinner that me and Souta came to prepare. You will stay tonight and see Kagome in the morning. Her friends will take you." Her grandfather hit him one more time and went in the house pulling Souta shortly behind him. Grandfather handed Inuyasha a towel and a pair of MODERN clothes. Inuyasha inspected them, but had no idea what to do, so her grandfather explained. After Inuyasha took his bath he heard the front door open. When he came down the stairs he stopped to hear Kagome's mom send Souta out of the room and say "Father, I fear she is getting worse. They were glad she is concious, but the wound keeps reopening and her internal bleeding is terrible. They are afraid her wounds are what are slowing her recovery, but I know its a broken heart. She just doesn't have the will anymore." 

                Kagome's mother started to cry. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to Kagome's room he looked on her desk and saw a picture of her and her friends before her 15th birthday hen she first met him. He picked up the picture and threw it against the wall. Kagome's mother came runing in just as Inuyasha was jumping from the roof to the tree. Her grandfather yelled out the window "Always a pleasure to see you." Kagome mother walked outside to the tree and said to Inuyasha "A few months ago I told my daughter the reason why I love this, you two probably have your own reason, but me and her father had a huge arguement and I was postive our relationship was over. Sure enough the next day he proposed. The part I didn't tell Kagome was what the fight was about. It was about his ex-girlfriend, Sho-kan Suichi. He told me he loved us both. He was always talking about her and thinking about her. I told him I wasn't her and could never be her. Compared to her I thought I wasn't important. So, when I see my daughter and you it takes me back to me and her father, but you and her could not have the same ending." Kagome's mom walked back inside. Inuyasha fell asleep in the tree. That morning he heard Kagome's friends calling him. He was so surprised he felt out of the huge tree and landed onhis head. Ayumi commented "Wow! Inuyasha your really cute in your human form, but the real question is any difference in personality?" the three girls nodded in agreement. The four of them all started to walk to the hospital. When they arrived Inuyasha told Kagome's friends to wait outside for a minute. When he shut the door to Kagome's hospital room. As he looked over at her sleeping he thought "Which one do I care more about? I wouldn't of come here through time or treated Kikyo like that if I didn't l-" he stopped that thought as she woke up.

           Kagome opened her eyes and instead of seeing Houjo saw Inuyasha. A smile couldn't help, but come across her face anyway, but it went away the longer she looked at him standing there. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she said "Why did y- I-I-I mean your in your human form, cool." (she begins to turn away from him and faces the wall) she gave him a nervous smile. Inuyasha couldn't help, but ask "Did Kikyo really do this to you? Was she actually trying to kill you?" Kagome raised her hand as if to slap him, then started to cry. Inuyasha started to put his hand on her back then stopped when she started to speak "No Inuyasha she didn't do this to me. She just came through the well to talk to me. I'm sorry if I caused you and your precious Kikyo any sepration anxiety." Inuyasha sighed as he fell cross-legged to the ground "Kagome you both mean a lot to..." he stopped talking when he heard Kagome giggle "You can sit on the bed ya know, dog-breath." Inuyasha blushed as he sat at the very edge of the bed, his feet fidgeting on the floor. Kagome lowered her head "There is something I need to tell you about Kikyo, Inuyasha. Will you listen without yelling till I'm done." Inuyasha nodded and thats where there fight started. It started calm then rose to pure hatred.

                        "I heard Kikyo tell me thes exact words '...Sesshoumaru, my new love. He let me use it, only if I                           put one of my shards of the jewel so it could be used to kill. Your thinking Sesshoumaru and                                Kikyo why? I easily fell in love with him. See after your death Inuyasha won't be able to think                              strait and will blame himself, so, my dear Sesshoumaru will be able to kill him easily and get                                Tetsaiga. And I will get what I have been wanting since I pursued Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru.                                  Everything that has happened I planned out every little detail.' and those were her exact                                    words. I'm sorry I couldn't believe it myself, but then I thought..."

                         "Your lying!!!"

                         "Why would I lie about this, Inuyasha?"

                         "To get me away from Kikyo and have me all to yourself."

                         "Get out!"

                         "No, I wanna now why you would be so selfish."

                         "Why I would be so selfish? This coming from a guy who has never once considered my                           feelings."

                         "Never considered your feelings? I came her to ask you to come back and apologize for Kikyo. I                               will talk to her ya know?"

                         "I'm not going back ever. I can't take it anymore. Anytime I see you and HER together I want                            to scream, but I don't because I want you to be happy. Is that so selfish?"

Little did Inuyasha know that Houjo had over heard everything from the bathroom. Kagome knew he was there, but had just forgot about him. Inuyasha had refused to leave without Kagome turned to him, tears covering her face as she screamed "Sit boy" Inuyasha went crashing into the floor. He rose up holding a pillow just over her face. When the nurse came rushing in after that big boom and saw Inuyasha holding the pillow and dragged him out of the room and out of the hospital. Kagome's friends noticed his yelling as he was being dragged out, so, they rushed into the room. As they came in Kagome's face was buried into the pillow crying. Her friends all sat around the trying to comfort her when she brought her face up she tried to force a smile and hold back tears. They asked her what was wrong and she cried into Yuka's lap "I had to turn him down on going back. I couldn't take him and her together. I don't have the heart to watch it anymore. I had to. I know it was the right thing to do , but why do I feel so bad?" Ayumi sighed "You really do love him. How sad! You have to stay here. Your just hurting yourself more by seeing them." Yuka and Eri nodded in agreement. When they all saw the bathroom door swing open and Houjo say "No." He walked over to the bed and pushed Eri off as he explained "Kagome, you love him with all your heart you just haven't come to realize it yet. And not being by him would hurt more than seeing him love someone else. And from what I've heard between you two, well before the fighting and attemptive murder, he does care about you. Almost as much as........well..........me. Probably just as much. I know how it feels to love someone and know they love someone else, but it hurts when their gone. I think you should go back, but make sure to come back for those of us who care about you in this century." 

                Kagome flew over and hugged him. While Ayumi leaned over to him "Moron, you could have had her be with you and yet you drove her back into the arms of that dog-breathed jerk. What are you thinking?" Kagome reliquished her arms off Houjo as he kissed her cheek and said to Ayumi "I just want her to be happy. Thats all, Ayumi. You as her friend should want the same."

      Ayumi gasped and took a step back. Houjo walked up to the nurse and told her that Mrs. Higurashi wanted to be releashed. The nurse told him "I'm sorry in Mrs.Higurashi current condition it could be a hazard and a risk to her life to releash her now." 

               He tried to tell her right back "If you don't let her go her it could be an even bigger risk and damage to her soul." The nurse refused still. Houjo turned around and walked back into the room. Kagome sat up and asked "Can I leave and go back to Inuyasha and the others?" Houjo shook his head and told her what the nurse said. Kagome understood, but a tear still stained her face."  Houjo hugged her and said he would get her out. Kagome laughed nervously and said to Houjo "Your way to uptight, Inuya-I mean Houjo. Houjo your way to serious I'm fine I really don't care if dog-breath is still mad. Or as Kouga would call him insolent puppy. Its actually really funny to hear that, but-"

               She stopped rambling when she noticed Houjo had left. When she asked where he was going both Yuka and Ayumi smacked the back of her head "You called him Inuyasha. How stupid can you be Kagome? He's gonna dump you if you don't watch out." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs "He's not my boyfriend, so, get out, NOW!!!!!!!! And I wanna go home. If I don't I am gonna scream till you let me go or........" Eri interupted ".........or till you die right?" Kagome nodded smiling. She asked Eri to hand her that chair so she could throw it. Eri started to, but Kagome couldn't hold it up because her lack of strength. Asked Eri to throw it. So, Eri nodded and threw it out the window. The nurse immediatly threw her out, gently of cousre. Eri helped Kagome home. When Yuka, Houjo, and Ayumi arrived back to the room. The room was completely empty and the window was broken. The three ran back to Kagome's house. When they arrived Eri and Kagome were packing a bag. Ayumi annouced "I'm going to. I have to make sure that NOTHING will happen between you and either one, the cat or the husky creatures. And there is NO scaring me out of it. If you or Houjo won't save your relationship who will?" Kagome laughed as she tried to tell Ayumi "If I was to tell you what really happens there, with all the demons and other dangerous creatures, oh yeah, and Miroku is counted one of those dangerous creatures. Well, you would freak out. You can't handle it, Ayumi, neither could I at first without Inuyasha to help me and save my rearend how many times. So, thats why I gotta help him protect Kikyo. No matter how much I want her dead......again." Ayumi seemed unmoved still. When she was done packing Ayumi grabbed her own bag as well as Kagome's bag because she felt Kagome wasn't strong enough to carry it. As they reached the well. Yuka, Houjo, and Eri gave the two a proper goodbye. When they reached the other side of time. Ayumi came out first and then Kagome pulled herself up a little just enough for her head and neck to pop out.

                     She spotted Inuyasha sneering at her "Why did you come back and bring that?" he gestured towards Ayumi. Kagome said calmly (yes surprising she actually isn't biting anyone's head off) "I came to help you protect Kikyo. After all we are FRIENDS, right? Or at least thats how you see us. And Ayumi brought herself for her own embaressing reasons, of which I will not name." Ayumi got all up in Inuyasha's face and yelled "I'm her to protect my best friend from everything weird and demented in this world including you. I am to make sure that you try no funny business with Kagome or hurt her in anyway." Inuyasha looked blankly at Ayumi then turned to Kagome blushing very angrily. When he and Ayumi  noticed Kagome pulling herself out, but her wound had reopened and was bleeding again. Ayumi quickly helped Kagome out and screamed "Get out, perv. I need to change her bandages. Your just as bad as that dirty little monk. At least he has some sense of respect for woman." Inuyasha smiled evilly at Ayumi "Listen you little- Let me tell you I would never ever peep on her and those two spa scenes were not my fault I was only was going to help her BECAUSE she screamed. And do you ever stop yelling?" At that istant Inuyasha quickly turned around and growled "Not him!" Kouga came running up and running right over Inuyasha "I knew I shouldn't of let MY precious Kagome with you thats just asking to endanger her life. I hope you obviously are going to go seek revenge on the creature that did this to her. Oh wait your in love with that horrid thing. You don't care about Kagome. If you won't get revenge I will." Kagome scoffed at Kouga's "Inuyasha seeking revenge" thing. Inuyasha get up in Kagome face  and asked "Whats so funny to you? You think I won't. Maybe I will." Kagome, Kouga, and Ayumi all started laughing. When Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked up and asked what was so funny. Kagome explained. The whole group, except Inuyasha were laughing really hard now. By this time Kagome had been rebandaged. Inuyasha sniffed the air and whimpered as a look of utter terror on his face. Miroku commented that he had never seen sheer terror on Inuyasha and that it must be something horrible beyond all meaning; big, ugly,  stupid, and heartless. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha what is it?" Inuyasha scooted backwards and trying to hide himself yelling "Hide me! She's coming!"

              "Inuyasha, who is coming and did you say SHE?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked as if he was deep in thought "I think I have this figured out. Inuyasha seems scared and he said she. So, it must be his third girlfriend..." He nudged Inuyasha in the shoulder "...you lucky dog you. Three girls; Kikyo, Kagome, and this mystery of who we will meet soon. You know if she is cute I might steal her for myself." Kagome and Ayumi looked at him as if they were about to execute him. Inuyasha didn't notice those looks and still threatened "YOU BETTER NOT LAY ONE FINGER ON SHIUA OR I WILL KILL YOU, Miroku and I won't be the only one who will kill you. Sesshoumaru will torture you, then he will kill you. He's even more protective of her than me." Kagome gave a little yelp than a quick growl following. When Inuyasha turned around to hide in the tree behind him he saw Kagome and Ayumi both with their hands out as if to kill him. They started to walk towards him while Inuyasha walked backwards when all of the sudden heard a girl howl "I-NU-YA-SHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed and frantically looked for a hiding place. Suddenly a big gust of wind blew past them "Its a half-demon like the insolent puppy, but it's-it's-it's a girl." Kouga commented. The girl tackled Inuyasha, she laid there on top of him. Inuyasha tried to push her off, but she clung to his neck. Kagome screamed "I'm going home I hope you, Kikyo, and this girl are very happy together." Kagome walked towards the well. Ayumi screamed "Yes, I won !" As the two walked off Ayumi stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. He called out "Kagome, I can explain I promise. She doesn't belong to me. Well, she does, but not in the way your thinking of. Hold it I CAN explain!!!!!!!" Ayumi helped Kagome down the well. Inuyasha turned his focus from the well to the face of this girl he yelled "Shiua, look what you have down now. Right when I get her to come back and apologize you come back." Shiua let go of his neck and sat up.

               She settled herself crossed-legged on Inuyasha's stomach. The rest of Inuyasha's crew (Miroku, Sango, Shippo,  and Kouga) all examined this girl. She had emerald green eyes, long red hair, not to mention both a tail and doggy ears. At this point in time Shiua's tail was wagging (excited to see Inuyasha I guess). Inuyasha looked at her evilly "Look you made Kagome leave because she got the wrong idea about us. What are doing here anyway. Got tired of being alone?" Shiua shook her head frantically and asked "Why would she get jealous? Does she LOVE you and you LOVE her? I wouldn't mind sharing my adorable big brother with her." Miroku asked himself with evil look "Sharing?" while he was asking himself that Sango asked Shiua "Brother?" Shiua shook her head happily and said "I was just visiting Sessie (Sessie=Sesshoumaru). My favoriter big brother when I saw his new girl. She looked just like that girl that jumped down that spooky well. And he has got this adorable little HUMAN girl following him. When I tried to dipose of her, he gave me this HUGE lecture on 'how I shouldn't hurt Rin in any way' it was horrid, but his girlfriend she's human, too. I have a feeling though she is no ordinary human. She has these soulgathers that she needs to move and live. AND plus she hates me and everytime Sessie mentions your name she says 'Don't worry the plan is going accordly, Kagome is dead and so will he'. Hey, Kagome is that girl that you mentioned, but she's not dead. Anyway she yells at me, heme heme heme heme." Shiua continued to ramble on. Inuyasha was finally putting what Kagome said and what Shiua said together. Miroku came up to Shiua who just stood there staring at her brother's thinking face Miroku introduced "I'm Miroku, a simple monk and if I may be so bold ....." 

               Shiua tried to shoo him away with her hand, but Miroku offered "If I may be so bold as if to help you up so Inuyasha's idea may finally hit his brain and the thinking process is over." Shiua faced him angerily, but when he grabbed her hand and kissed it she started to blush and her tail wagged slowly. At that instant of Shiua of getting up off Inuyasha. Everything had finally clicked inside him. And it was like a rocket that the moment he realized that Kagome wasn't lying about Kikyo plans. He raced towards the well and jumped in, but not realizing that Kouga had grabbed his arm while jumping in. Thus, being transported also.

      When they reached the other side Inuyasha turned around and saw Kouga behind him. Kouga climbed out of the well. He looked around and called down to Inuyasha "Puppy, I believe we may traveled throught time. Is this the time my Kagome is from?"Inuyasha screamed up "Kouga, get your furry butt back down here I have to take you back. And yes genius this is Kagome's time." Kouga said to himself (a little to loud) "Ah good. Then I shall go and find my mate. It would sweep her off her feet to see me rescue you from this awful place. He ran into Kagome's mom sweeping the yard. Her mom tilted to the side and spotted his tail moving with the wind. Her mom quickly replied "Kagome is at school now, but will be home soon." Souta came home and saw this new character and then spotted his tail. So, he walked behind Kouga and pulled his tail really hard. Kouga jumped high up in the air and shouted in pain. Inuyasha stepped out of the shrine and stated "They did the same thing with my ears. It really does hurt. Listen Kouga I want you to stay here while I go and find Kagome." Kouga growled at him. Kagome's mom handed him a bag of ice to put on his tail. Back at Kagome's high school. Class was over and Kagome started to walk home with her friends. When she turned around to talk to them she bumped into 12th grade girl with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and a preppy smirk to match. The girl raised her hand to slap Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for that hand to come crashing down on her face. And it did. When Kagome opened the girl said "Aw, your already getting a scar from my long pointy nails. Kinda like claws huh? Just from the fun of it maybe I should give you matching scars on the other side." Kagome looked her square in the eye and said "I've seen claws and if those aren't claws. Those are regulare nails." The girl raised her hand again, but on the other side this time." Kagome once again closed her eyes waiting for the hand to come down, but it didn't. All she heard was "Let go of me, you little freak." Kagome opened her eyes and saw..........


	2. Ch 2

                                                  Inuyasha, part two

*Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, the Perfect Pair of All Time*

In front of her she saw the great Inuyasha holding the girl's wrist growling "You think those are claws?" The girl looked at his hand and saw these massive claws around her tiny wrist. Kagome mouthed "Inuyasha" Houjo came running up to her grabbed her hands and asked "Kagome are you alright? I saw everything, but before I could stop her, Inayoshi showed up." Kagome yelled at him "IT'S INUYASHA GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean I'm sorry Houjo I didn't mean that. I mean thank you for your concern. I'm fine." Houjo kissed her cheek and said "I'm glad your alright if you need anything call me. Thats if your in this time era.' Inuyasha let go of the girl's wrist and pushed himself in between Houjo and Kagome and remarked "She said she's fine now go back to wherever you came from." All of the sudden people were screaming "Demon" Inuyasha looked around, but so no demon. Kagome whispered in his ear "Don't you see dog-breath, your the demon. So lets just go home and sit-" Kagome covered her mouth as Inuyasha went crashing into the cement sidewalk. The whole way back Inuyasha pulled her arm back to the shrine. Back in Kagome's kitchen her mother applied Hydrogen Peroxide to the growing wound. Kagome asked Inuyasha did that girl remind you of someone, Inuyasha, those cold eyes and serious expression on her face almost like-" Inuyasha sighed and said "Sesshoumaru and Kikyo" Kagome swallowed hard. He walked over to her and grabbed her face and said "Are you sure you will be okay?" Kagome gave a small smile and nodded "Inuyasha, could she be a-"  Inuyasha lowered his head again and finished "A descent. I'm.....I'm......I'm........uh.... you know. You were right and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for those things I said back at the hospital." Kagome's mom patted him on the back "It takes a real man or demon to apologize." Inuyasha shouted "Speaking of demons. Where is Kouga?" Kagome screamed "You brought Kouga here?!? What were you thinking he will be killed?" Inuyasha looked at her worried face. And suddenly jealous grew in him he screamed "We would only be so lucky!" Kouga came running in the house with flowers and straw in his hair. He handed the flowers to Kagome's mother and asked "Mrs.Higurashi,  if I may ask your permission for your daughter as my mate?" Her mom smiled big and nodded. Kagome asked "Kouga, why do you have straw in your hair?" Kouga explained how when he found that flower store the lady had hit him over the head with the broom so he grabbed what he could of the flowers. Inuyasha kicked him into the wall. Threw Kagome over one shoulder and dragged Kouga with the other. As they jumped down the well, Kagome's mother called "I hope you and Kouga are happy, Kagome." When they climbed out of the well there stood Sesshoumaru with Kikyo and Rin. Inuyasha immediately went crazy his eyes begin to glow red and markings appeared on his face. His cute dog ears were replaced by pointy demon ears.. He had gotten himself so angered the demon in him took over the human. Sesshoumaru laughed "Thats right brother let the demon in you take over. In this form you don't know what will happen you could hurt the ones you truely care about lets say the girl." Inuyasha's eyes glowed even more so. Kouga pulled Kagome behind him. He could smell Inuyasha's new found power and knew he was to angry to control himself he whispered to Kagome "Listen, I know you love him, but he's not in the right state of mind to think clearly. So, even if it means my life I will protect you, Kagome." Kikyo looked at Kagome and moved her hands her different directions. Kagome's eyes went white. She stepped out from behind Kouga and pulled out an arrow. She pointed it at Inuyasha and aimed for his heart. 

         Sango told Shiua and Shippo that Kikyo was using mind-control on Kagome. Miroku and Kouga ran towards Kagome to try and hold her back, but her arms flung up and hit them backwards. They both went flying. Miroku yelled to Sango "Its no use, since Kikyo is controling her, Kagome's body nows no limits. There is no beating someone with endless strength and not to mention feels no pain, just death." Kagome let the bow go. Inuyasha dogded it and sliced her Kagome's eye's immediately went back to normal just as Inuyasha struck her with the Tetsiaga. Kagome felt that blow not only to her side, but to her heart. Inuyasha not even carinng about what he had done. Ran towards Sesshoumaru full force. He hit him right in the stomach. Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru as he fell "I didn't kill you because I want you to feel the pain I feel." Sesshoumaru laughed and added "Or like Kagome feels right now brother. Its fun to see the demon you would have been if you were completely and pure demon. Hurting your only friends what next killing your love." Kikyo kneeled down by Sesshoumaru and kissed his lips gently, but rose with tears in her eyes she looked at Rin and said "Rin has some new tricks to show you." Rin looked focused at Kagome. Rin's eyes glowed as Kagome's body rose up in the air. blood trickled out of her body as tears flowed out of her eyes. Inuyasha looked over and faced Kikyo approaching him. The fight began. Swords clanged. Fists were thrown. Teeth were used, And feet crushed bones. The inevitable happened. Inuyasha landed on his back. Kikyo raised her sword, but Kagome jumped over him and screamed "Stop it. You'll kill him. I won't let you" Inuyasha's eyes went from  fire red to golden yellow. He was back to himself. The human part, the love he had for Kagome took back control of his body. Kikyo was unmoved. 

             The sword came down still. Blood dripped on Inuyasha's face as he wondered "Is that my blood?" His question was answered when he saw Kikyo's sword right through Kagome. Kikyo ripped it out of her and raised the sword once last time, but she stopped and fell to the ground. There stood Shiua with the Tetsaiga in her hands, fully transformed in all she looked at her brother and said "God she's annoying." 

             Miroku ran over to Shiua and said "You truely are a remarkable woman won't you join us on our journey collecting jewel shards and defeating Naraku?" Inuyasha pulled himself over to Kagome's side. Kouga kneeled down by her side too. Kagome tears running down her face asked "Inuyasha, are you alright? I need to now you are okay before I...." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha shook her frantically calling her name, but there was no response. Inuyasha stood up and said "I know now what I'm going to do with the jewel." Kouga stood up and said "I'm gonna help you.......for Kagome's sake." 

       Inuyasha carried Kagome's dead body in his arms. Kouga walked next to him not caring that it was a DEAD BODY. While Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Shiua stood far behind him. Miroku asked "Inuyasha, why carry her around why not leave the body with Keade? After all she is DEAD not unconsious, so it is a little weird." Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn around "Leave Kagome with that ol hag. Knowing her she will probably bury Kagome six feet under. And its my fault Kagome is dead and its my responsibility to take good care of her body." Not realizing there was a hill. He accidently dropped her body. As it rolled down the side of the hill Kouga said "Oh yeah, your doing a great job at that." Inuyasha hit him on the back of the head. Naraku appearred out of nowhere and said "Inuyasha, I have a small propisition for you. I shall give you the Shikon jewel. You go and defeat Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Then I shall come back and kill you and collect my shards. Your wondering what doI have against them. See, Kikyo decieved me by tricking me into decieving the two of you. This will teach them never deieve the deciever." He tossed down the Shikon jewel to Inuyasha. As he left he said "Do not fail me, Inuyasha." Shippo jumped past Inuyasha and ran down the hill to Kagome's body. He forgot he didn't know how to use it. Inuyasha came up behind him knocked his head and took the jewel. Miroku, Sango, Shiua, and Kouga started to walk. Shippo screamed in his face "Your so selfish using that to become a full demon. If it wasn't for Kagome you would be the dead one not her." Inuyasha yelled right back "I'm not using it on me, stupid." They all looked at him. He walked over to Kagome, kneeled down beside her. Keade came up and took the jewel and said "Ye must burn her body with the jewel it is the only, but if her soul wants to come back it will. Kikyo's soul hadn't a reason to come back yet." Inuyasha yelled at her "Are you crazy if we burn her body she won't have any body to come back to." Miroku and Kouga grabbed Kagome's body. And placed it over the burner. 

             Keade placed the  jewel over her heart. Miroku and Kouga had to hold Inuyasha back. He didn't seem to grasp the fact that was the only way for her to come back.. The door to the burner opened and Kagome stood there with the aura of the jewel surrounding her. She stepped down of the burner. Keade hit Inuyasha and said "I told ye." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and shouted "Sit boy" When he got up he growled "What was that for?" Kagome smirked and answered "You dropped my body down a hill. I saw EVERYTHING you guys did while I was dead." They all started blushing except Shippo. He ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Inuyasha took Kagome aside and said "Its my fault you died. Why'd ya do it Kagome?" Kagome blushed and nervously said "If you don't know than I'm not going to tell you." Inuyasha gave her a strange look and gave her his own little Miroku look "I know why. You love me don't you? I'm right, aren't I?" Kagome gave a coy little smile, closed her eyes, and leaned into his face near his lips. Then suddenly opened them and screamed "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha had X's instead of eyes Kouga leaned into him and said "Oh yeah, she totally digs you." Kagome stopped and asked "Why did you use the shards on me? Instead you could have become the full demon that YOU wanted to be." Inuyasha blushed and said "I was returning the favor and that was my way of apologizing for slicing you with my sword. Even though you shot me with your arrow. So, I take back the apology and you should be on your knees begging me for me to accept your apology." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and shouted "I was under a spell by your PRECIOUS Kikyo. And yes I can still tell you love her. After all she's done to hurt you I will never forgive her. EVER!" Their fight went on for a while. Kikyo rose to her feet. Rin and Sesshoumaru got up as well. Kikyo walked over to him. Kikyo said "Naraku has fallen once again into are plan and so has Inuyasha. Their doing exactly what we wanted."   

                    Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru and worried "Are you alright my love don't tell me that moronic puppy, actually hurt you." Sesshoumaru looked at her worrying face and put his hand on it and said "No, my dear. At least not enough to delay our plans. Now collect Rin and Jaken and lets carry on with our plan. For as long as those whelps, I call siblings are alive. Our fate together is doomed." Kikyo knew at that moment how much love she truely held for him. She smiled at him as if he was the only one there. She leaned in to himk, but before she could kiss him. Jaken appeared between them and said "Sorry my lord to interrupt you nausiating display with this frail foolish human, but it appears the smaller frail foolish human is gone." Sesshoumaru growled "My stupid sister appears to have took Rin." Kikyo started to walk off Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked "My dear, where do go off to?" Kikyo stopped, smiled at said "My love, I'm going to get back our dear little Rin from your stupid siblings. No need to worry I shall never leave your side." Inuyasha and Shiua stared at Rin examining her. Shiua said "I don't get it. He's the brother that is supposed to hate humans. Why does he care about this creature and love that horrible woman?" Inuyasha stood up and yelled "Kikyo is not horrible. She's-" 

        He stopped as Kagome walked off over the hill and sat down. He started to go after, but Kouga and Miroku stopped him and shook there heads. Shiua and Sango went to talk to her. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and hit him on the back of the head "Inuyasha, we can't let YOU talk to Kagome. You have no idea how she feels. Even after you realized about Kikyo. Talk about a kick to the heart. FOR KAGOME THAT IS!!!!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!!!!" Inuyasha sat down and pouted. Kagome sat down holding back her tears. She heard Sango and Shiua coming so she yelled out "I don't wanna talk about HIM or anything I want to be alone right now." Shiua and Sango sat down next to her. Shiua sighed and said "I'm sorry for my brothers stupidity. I can tell he does care about you." Kagome started crying loudly "He hates me. He only protects me because I can see the Shikon Jewel shards AND cause I look like that stupid Kikyo. I hate her so much. I wish she would go and die. I will never forgive her for hurting Inuyasha. He may love her still, but I wish she would die." Sango gasped "Kagome, you should never wish someone dead." Kagome looked at her "What am I supposed to do. I think sometimes if she was dead he could maybe love me, but then I remember how he loves her and not me." Shiua smiled "Why do you care its not like YOU love him." Shiua started to laugh, but saw Kagome's tear stained face focusing on a flower. Kagome spoke up "I do. I love him so much. I hate him for not caring about me. Then, I think of how he hates me. Hates me, my smell and can't stand the sight of me. Maybe he'd be happier if I was gone or even dead." Before Shiua could say something, Inuyasha said "Thats not true." Shiua scrambled to her feet pulling Sango with her. They ran away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in silence, stuck gazing into eachothers eyes. 

           Kagome turned away and asked  "How long have you been standing there........Inuyasha." He sat down next to her 

                       "The whole time, Kagome and I want yo to know that-"Kagome stood up and looked at the bridge in front of her and saw Eri standing there being attacked by some wolves, but they didn't belong to Kouga. She started to run to help her friend, but when she ran across the bridge, but the ropes pulled apart and snapped. Th bridge started to fall with Kagome clinging to the ropes. The bridge hit the canyon wall. Kagome clung for her life. She was frightened and in a time like this she would call for Inuyasha, but she knew she couldn't. She repeated in her mind "I can't call him. I won't call him. I refuse." Inuyasha called "Kagome! I'm coming just stay right there." Kagome screamed right back "Where else do you expect me to go you major a-" She stopped when she saw him climbing down the fallen bridge. Her tuned changed "Inuyasha, don't you'll get yourself killed. I couldn't deal with that if you did." Inuyasha had reached her side. He put himself over her so in case they fell he would fall first and at least give her some protection. Inuyasha yelled at her "Moron! What were you doing running across an old warped rope bridge? You know what you were risking?" Kagome yelled "Oh yeah, your only link to Kikyo and the jewel shard" she pulled away from his hold. Her side of the bridge started to break and Kagome fell. Inuyasha let go following her. When he reached the bottom, there was a raging river. He managed to pull his head above the water and yelled out for Kagome. No answer.  When he spotted a small patch of land. He swam to the land. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He felt something wet streaming down his face. He wiped it away and realized he was crying and he was actually crying.

                 He knew it was because Kagome was gone for good and nothing he could do would bring her. He thought "My Kagome is actually gone. I'm crying, but I didn't cry when Kikyo betrayed me. I think I actually may -" He heard something coughing. When he looked over and saw Kagome coughing up some water. He ran to her side and placed her head on his lap and just sat there. When he asked "Can you walk?" There was no answer. He tried again but no answer. He started to hug her, but she got up and said in a resenting tone "I heard you" As soon as she stood up she passed out. He saw an old broken down shack. He carried her to it. He set up a fire. Kagome woke up and heard Inuyasha command "If you don't get out of those wet clothes your gonna get sick. Kaede packed you a kimono so when we revived you well I guess you could change. I'll go outside while you do" When he turned around she had already changed and fallen back asleep. He thought "Female dog!" he saw some blankets and covered her up. He sat down by the fire and took off his jacket and shirt laid them out to dry. He looked over at Kagome. She started to talk in her sleep he listened carefully " Inuyasha, I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I cause you so-so-so-so much...uh...pain. Do y-y-y-you ha-hate me that-t-t much? Why Why do you hate me so much?" Tears streamed down her face in her sleep.

                             Inuyasha put hand near her face as if to stroke it, but pulled it away and thought "I make Kagome cry. She dreams of me and cries, but I would never make her cry and don't hate her. Is it because of my feelings for Kikyo that she cries?" Little did Inuyasha realize his body had taken him to kneeling over her. He whispered "Kagome" without realizing that either. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting over her watching her intimatly and then she saw that his chest was bare and she screamed sit. He went THUD right next to her. She covered her face and said stifling her tears "You shouldn't ease drop on my dreams. Especially when they DON'T INVOVLE YOU!" Inuyasha scoffed and apologized "I'm sorry I made you cry even if it was in your dreams, but I don't hate you." Kagome screamed "I wasn't crying. I promised myself I would never cry over you. I wasn't crying." Inuyasha yelled right back "The hell you weren't!" They were both silent for a minute there. Until Inuyasha spoke "I do care about you. I don't hate you. I heard everything you told Sango and Shiua and I don't feel that way. Thats the opposite of how I feel....about you, Kagome." Kagome knew he was looking right at her but still looked outside at the night stars tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her arms, turned her around to face him, and yelled "I don't hate you. I don't hate your smell. And I certainly CAN stand the sight of you." Kagome finally looked at his quivering golden-colored eyes and said "How am I supposed to know that when you still love Kikyo." Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her. Miroku and Kouga had made it safely down the canyon and spotted the shack. Kouga exclaimed "They have gotta be in there, Miroku. Lets go." Miroku opened the door and spotted the two and laughed "If we are interupting anything at all. We will be sure to come back later. If wanted of course." Inuyasha stood up blushing and stormed out. Miroku sat on the ground lauging "I thought I was the only one who expected so much from a young lady." Kouga sat down next to Kagome and growled to Miroku "It was JUST a measely kiss nothing more. After all its that stupid insolent puppy were talking about. He's colder than a fish on ice." Miroku sat up and walked out the door laughing. Kouga faced Kagome and concerned said "If he has hurt you in any way or forced you into anything I believe I shall-" Kagome stood up, walked to the door, and smiling said "You said it yourself, Kouga it was just a kiss and Inuyasha. Nothing at all." Kagome walked out and Kouga thought then why can't she stop smiling. The next day Miroku and Shiua were giving Inuyasha a hard time about "The Kiss".. He got so aggrivated that he screamed "It meant nothing. It was nothing. For crying out loud its Kagome we're talking about here." When he realized he said that wrong he immediately looked around for Kagome, but she wasn't there. Rin came up and said "Kikyo came by and left you a message 'Its your choice your Tetsiaga & Shiua's Four Jewel Stones or Kagome's life." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga looked confused while Inuyasha and Shiua looked concerned. When Shippo asked what was so special about Shiua's Four Jewel Stones. Inuyasha said "If you wanna know the signifincance I will have to tell you."   

         Inuyasha paced back and forth. And accidently ran into Eri. He shouted "What aree you doing here? You have no point in life. Why do you even exist?" Eri was about oto cry when a sudden smile came across her face as she said "I came here to help Kagome deal with her heart-ache. Also known as her demonic boyfriend. And I don't just mean that literally also metophorically speaking as well." Inuyasha looked at her right square in the eyes and said "How could YOU know such big words?" Eri stuck her tongue out at him and gigled. Shiua whispered to Miroku "It scares me how she always smiles. Even at my brothers evil comments. Sometimes he is sooooo not spiffy." Miroku looked at Shiua and said "I think Shiua is quite spiffy. And if Shiua would do me the honor of baring me a son. This monk would surely be a happy man." Sango looked at Shiua laughing at Miroku thinking it was a joke. Kikyo took Kagome aside and asked "I need to know how you feel about Inuyasha. Not that I care, I just need to know if our plan is going accordingly. I'm only doing this so I can be with Seshoumaru." Kagome didn't understand why Kikyo had to kill Inuyasha and Shiua for them to be together. 

                    Kikyo noticed her confused face and chuckled "I'm guessing he didn't tell you. I shall tell you what, if you tell me what I want to know, I will tell you what you want to know, deal?" Kagome agreed "I feel as if he's got inside my soul and grabed ahold and won't let go, the jerk." Kikyo laughed "what a shame all that love you have for him wasted since you'll never be together. I know your thinking why. His heart belongs to me and not you. I don't care about him. I enjoy messing with his mind." Kikyo started to walk back to the camp when Kagome called "Why must you kill Inuyasha and Siua just so you and Sesshoumaru can be together." Kikyo stopped and said "Its because Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shiua aren't allowed to fully give their heart to another heart unless the other two are dead. Only one of them is met for a life long true happiness. Their father put a barrier spell amongst their hearts till the other two are dead, me and Sesshoumaru may never be happy. Why should you & Inuyasha or Shiua & Miroku be happy and not me & Sesshoumaru. How could their father a man who loved a human feel that only one of his children deserved to be happy. You feel Inuyasha's pain well I can see and feel Sesshoumaru's pain and I refused to let him stay unhappy." She dragged Kagome back to the camp and threw her to the ground and left again. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. Shippo hit him and said "You promesed you would tell me why Shiua's rocks are so important." Shiua didn't understand either so she bounced up and down "Yeah tell me to and I'll tell you about Tetsiaga if you tell me why my Four Jewel Stones are important."Inuyasha blew her off because he knew, but he said anyway "I guess you know that Tetsiaga  holds back my demon side. Well, those three jewels on your necklace and the big red one on your belt hold back your demon side. If one is shattered than 1/4 of your demon side gets releashed instantly. Thats why Sesshoumaru wants Tetsiaga and your Four Jewel Stones. So, we will eventually get to powerful and destroy ourselves." 

       Shiua put her hands on her hips and shouted "To things 1)Sessie wants me dead and 2)I coulda been a full demon if I merely broke these four jewels."Inuyasha looked at her as if to say your missing the point. Sango asked "Why would he want you two dead though." Shiua lowered her head and sighed "Its because of our father's heart barrier. If he kills us he can truely and fully give his heart to Kikyo." Kouga hit Inuyasha really hard and yelled "So, you just play with MY Kagome's heart and then squash her like a bug. So, that kiss last night was to just lead her on. So, when you did let her go. It would hurt more." Inuyasha started to blush as Miroku said "Alas, I can never be happy with my darling Shiua, at  least I still have Koharu and Sango. I must say though Inuyasha that is a sick joke to play on Kagome. I fear I must comfort her when we finally do rescue her." Sango asked "What do you mean still got Sango?" Inuyasha asked "Comfort?" shortly after Inuyasha asked himself that Inuyasha and Kouga yelled out in unison "YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I WILL KILL YOU."  They looked at eachother. Sango got in Miroku's face and  screamed "You never had me, monk!" Miroku flicked her off and said "Go wash something, dear."Sango said in a sweet obeying voice "Yes darling, how would you like your clothes washed?" Miroku smiled and was about to explain when Sango hit him over the head with his own staff. Shiua asked randomly "How did Inuyasha kiss Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha looked at her angerily, but still blushing. Sango annd Shippo stood there. Kouga sat down and pouted. Miroku smiled evilly and sadi "Am glad you asked. This is how he did exactly." Miroku kissed Shiua exactly the way Inuyasha had kissed Kagome. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he screamed "Baby" Muriko looked at him confused "Um..Inuyasha she can't be anywhere older than 25. Can she?" Inuyasha fell over laughing and said "She's going on 107 years old. She just a baby and you kiss her. Disgusting, Miroku."Sango comformed so if she was human she would be about 15 or 16." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha blindly and asked "Then how old would that make you?" Inuyasha hestitated for a moment, but Shiua screamed out "He's 133 years old and in human years that is 18. See, you mere mortals have to divide by 7 in order to get our human age or the age we look and feel basically, but our demon age is how many years we've been around. So, a demon can be here on this earth for about 532 years. Do ya get did I do a good-job?" Miroku nodded and asked Inuyasha "Does Kagome know that she got kissed by someone older than her grandfather?" Kouga laughed at him and said "HA! I'm younger than you!" Sango asked nonchalantly "And how old are you, Mr. Smarty Pants?" KOuga looked up at the sky and smiled in a herioc way "I would be 132 years old." They all looked at him unenthusiatically. Rin interupted them and said "Since you seem to be turning down Master Sesshoumaru and Lady Kikyo's offer may I go back now?" Inuyasha quickly ran off to save Kagome. Kouga was by his side. Inuyash spotted him so he ran a little faster.  Kouga ran a little to so he would be first to save Kagome.

                Shippo commented to Miroku "Honestly, I heard that dogs competed for their property, but this is ridiculous acting like children by racing. It's foolish." Inuyasha and Kouga stopped and yelled "SHUT IT YOU LITTLE WORM."  Sango sighed "You can tell by their tempers their alike. Poor Kagome having two ego-powered dogs after her." Shiua giggled "My brother doesn't love Kagome. He loves Sessie's girl. That EVIL Kikyo." Inuyasha stopped and pounded Shiua "Next time you say that, Shiua. I'll kill you. Kagome's like a bat. She can hear you no matter where you are." They all heard someone call out "Wait for me guys. I need to help save Buckles too." They all saw Eri running towards them smile on her face carrying both her and Kagome's backpacks. They all asked her at the same time "Who the hell is Buckles?" She smiled even wider and went it details "See, like Houjo, HER BOYFRIEND, said one day that she was as cute as a button, so he calls her buckles because buttons is too rididulous. I know he and Kagome are meant to be. Unlike some two people I can name here."Eri sarted to ran ahead, but Inuyasha asked why not. Eri kept smiling and said "You can't expect her to live here in this time. She has her life back in our time. And if she really wanted to live here she would not ever take trips back home. Didn't you think of that? Why do you think she comes back to our time, silly?" Eri ran up ahead.

               The others followed except Kouga and Shiua they stayed with Inuyasha. Kouga said "I'll make her stay here there is no way I'm losing Kagome to you or time." Inuyasha scoffed with fear and shock protuding in his voice "Moron, she's gonna leave as soon as that jewel shard is full." Shiua jumped on Inuyasha's back and screamed happily "You worry WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much my dear brother. Ya got Kagome's heart  and thats all that........WAIT a darn minute is that Miroku hitting on that mere human girl. I'm about to hit on him." Shiua leaped frogged over her brother and tackled Miroku into the ground. Kouga and Inuyasha sighed at the same time and both growled when they smelt Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kagome's smell. He knew Kouga had too when he saw his tail wag. Inuyasha ran when he saw Kagome. He stopped when he reached her. At first, they just looked at eachother for a minute. Then, Kagome slapped him really hard screamed "SIT BOY!!!".

            Inuyasha got up with rage in his eyes as he yelled "I know I'm a little late rescuing you, but thats a big decision and I kinda had some distractions, but I was coming." Kagome slapped him again "Thats not what I'm upset about, stupid." Kagome placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha mumbled "You gotta stop doing that". Eri ran to her friend and hugged her mercilessy. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo appeared. Kikyo came one step behind Seshoumaru, which shows the belonging to another. Inuyasha growled at them and once again his tranformation started to happen, but Kagome wouldn't let it. She ran up behind him and hugged him tightly as if to be holding him back. His tranformation halted for a moment until Kikyo kissed Seshoumaru on the cheek and smirked at Inuyasha. At that exact moment Inuyasha threw back Kagome and was taken over by his demonic blood.

             Kagome was about to scream "Sit boy", but Inuyasha threatened her life if she did. She couldn't believe that the Inuyasha she knew had threatened to kill her. Shiua got angered by her two brothers fighting, so she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. He hit her. Shiua's belt and necklace flew off and her own transformation took place. The three siblings all fought like one big huge dog fight and knowing what the reward was they were all prepared to fight to the death. 

      All of sudden a huge white wolfish dog demon came down from the sky. The siblings stop fighting and bowed down in awe at the demon. He studied Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyo and said "These are the chosen ones of which my litter have chosen as their loves. All mere humans. Following in my pawprints." Kagome felt a strange Inuyasha like aura coming from him, but there was also the same aura of Sesshoumaru and Shiua. All four of the dog demons had the same aura flowing from them. Inuyasha, Shiua, and Sesshoumaru bowed at his massive paws. He commanded "Get up my children. My name is Hounaru, I am a dog demon and your father." The three looked up in disblief. Hounaru's kind yet frightening face left and was replaced with sheer anger "Foolish pups. I thought maybe by putting up that barrier amonst your hearts you could maybe learn to overcome it and love who your heart wants you to, like I learned when I loved your mother. Some of you feel that just because your full demon that makes you better. While the other feels perfection lies with being full demon, but one of you has started to gain my lesson. That is my only daughter. My sons have turned into heartless-" Kagome stepped up "Excuse me Mr. Hounaru, I'm sorry, but your children our doing just fine. Sure they fight, but all siblings do. Even me ad my brother do." Hounaru turned to her. 

             Kagome realized how big he realy was at least seven of herself. He smelled her and said "Inuyasha, you have strong one most humans would tremble at me and hold their tongue, but your woman speaks up. Alas, she should still hold her tongue in a great legendary demons presence or any man at that." 

               Kagome yelled "I'm not his woman!" Hounaru growled at her and she sat down. He turned back to his children and addressed them one last time "I thought I could let you settle your diffrences, but I come here and see my precious gifts thrown to the side like mere trinkets. The very things that hold back your demonic blood. And that you shall kill your own blood for what? A perverted monk? A  mere priestess? Or a stupid loud-mouthed girl? No my children till you have learned your lesson, you shall never fully love someone. Your gut shall know, but you will not have the feeling that those that love you know. So, ask them next time what it feels like. If you have the courage." He looked right at Inuyasha when saying that and with that he left. Kagome went after him and asked him privately "Uh sir, you are supposed to be dead. How is it possible for you to be living right now. He gave a dog-like laugh "Come with me dear, you have guts. My son has chosen a good person to bare his children. I am alive because 70 yrs ago that was not me that died. I knew that was going to happen. And unlike my own kids, I was close with my brother. He chose to go in my place. Before I could accept my fate. He was there accepting it for me. I knew how my children would be, but I thought maybe I could change their fate and see if they could be as strong of a relationship as me and my brother, Narukan, but sadly I am wrong at that fact. They shall never be strong together so they shall never feel love." 

                 Kagome had tears in her eyes "But why punish those of us who care about them and know that love will never be given back?" Hounaru laid in front of her, so he was eye level "Because I know if anyone can break Inuyasha's barrier its you my dear girl. You love him that much. Despite your big mouth." He walked off. Kagome was glad she could have a private conversation with Inuyasha's father. When she reached the camp. Miroku and Kouga tried to hold down Shiua her full demon blood was very scary. It was pure rage, hatred, killing, and instant death. They had to put her Four Jewel Stones back on,so the demon was held back, but they waited for Kagome to deal with Inuyasha's fully powered demonic blood. She smiled "Sit boy!" When he got up he was cross for a moment, but it went away when there was a change in Kagome's face. It was more mature, more at ease, or maybe it was just the light. Kikyo, Seshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin had left now. Not even bothering with Tetsiaga or Shiua's Four Jewel Stones. Miroku asked "Inuyasha, I thought your father was supposed to be dead?" Inuyasha answered quietly "He was."

              Inuyasha laid in the tree. Wondering how could his father still be alive. He knew that his father's shrine was kept in his own eye. He saw the skeleton, but he also saw his father face to face with him just two hours ago. Shiua appeared upside in front of him singing "You know he's not deaaaaad, my in-sig-nif-icant brother." He nearly fell out of the tree as she had just popped out. Shiua jumped down the tree to find Miroku flirting with Eri. She landed right on his head, Crushing him. Inuyasha remebered Kagome had talked to his father alone and thought how she must know something. He jumped from the tree and ran over to Kagome, but before he could ask. He received a really evil stare and the cold shoulder. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. She looked at the wrist and then at him. Her hand came up to slap him, but he stopped it with the other hand. He yelled at her "Whats going on ever since we came to rescue you. You've been acting like a major bit-" Kagome pulled back her hands and placed them at her sides "Me? Me? Your the one who doesn't tell me anything." Inuyasha's face went blank then fought back "Maybe I don't see point in explaining anything BECAUSE SOMEONE is gonna be leaving soon anyway." Kagome was getting really POed she sreamed "You could of at least told me you a had  a stinkin barrier seal around your freakin heart, PAL!!!!!!!!!!! Is their anything else your leaving out here, BUDDY??????????????" Shiua screamed out "He's really 133 yrs old." Inuyasha turned around to look at Shiua and gridded his teeth. When he turned back around Kagome was gone and Kouga ran after her. He stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and mouthed "I gotta go comfort my Kagome." Inuyasha followed behind silently. He hid in a tree and watched the to talk in the forest privately

Kagome: He....is...so.......so.......so....

Kouga: Not your type.

Kagome: No! Frustrating. I would tell him something important like age and availbility.

Kouga: He is availbe just has a barrier around his heart. You need someone like me. YOUR MATE!!!!!!

Kagome: [laughing] Your sweet, but he's right.

Kouga: Bout what?

Kagome: Me not staying here long. I thought at one point that maybe I could live in both eras, but whats the point when...

Kouga: You could back for me and then we shall be the most powerful couple in all of history. You'll be reading about yourself.

Kagome: Kouga, I do care about you, but not as much I do about.......

Kouga:..... the insolent puppy. Don't worry, think of me as a friend. A very CLOSE friend. Now can these two friends get a hug

         Kagome laughed and hugged him. Kouga knew Inuyasha had been spying the whole time. Inuyash growled out and jumped from the tree. Kagome's face turned red with embaressment, but had an angry look. Kouga smiled and excused himself. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at eachother. They both asked in unison "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID?" Kagome said "Three reasons 1)You still love Kikyo after she has betrayed you 2) You hide everything from me and 3)You get mad at me for being jealous of Kikyo, but yet you do the same with Kouga. You have no idea what a friend is. Thats all he is to me while you are............NEVERMIND!!!" Inuyasha started to explain right back "I have three reasons too 1) You hit me two times 2)You are gonna leave as soon as the jewel is put back together and 3)I don't that Eri girl. AFTER ALL THESE REASONS HOW CAN YOU STILL THINK WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER. YOUR ONLY HERE BY COMPLETE ACCIDENT." 

            Kagome stepped back and asked "Is that how you think of us?" Inuyasha could see the pain in her face. He tried to tell her it came out all wrong, but she had already ran out of the tree covering and back into the feild where the rest of them had stayed behind in the camp. Eri sat up from her nap and grabbed the bags and told Inuyasha as he came back into the camp "I told you its better if she stays in our era, not yours and she won't get hurt like this anymore. Did you even know she is still injured from that wound that Kikyo had given her when she was stabbed? And yet she came back to you. Well, bye-bye all." While saying that she still kept that smile on her face. She skipped up to Kagome. When Kagome and Eri reached the well. Kagome had halted and asked "Eri, am I doing the right thing by going back forever. I'll never see any of them again?" Eri nodded "Of course, Buckles. He does still love that Kikyo woman. This way they can be together forever and that will make him happy. You go and I will be right there" Kagome nodded and the she jumped down the well. Naraku appeared from the bushes. Eri put her head down and said "I'm only doing this to get my friend back for good and I she stops jumping through this stupid well and away from that dog-breath jerk."

               Naraku held out a jewel shard as a payment to her, but she just flicked it away. She jumped down the well following her friend. Miroku was sipping some tea when Inuyasha asked randomly "She's not coming back this time is she?" Miroku put down the cup and sighed "No, unless you go after her and apologize. What Kagome wants to hear from you is something you will never say because of your stupid pride and your love for Kikyo. Kikyo died for you and Kagome can't compete with that, but I think she is prepared to. The real question is can you say those words you both feel.?" Inuyasha stood up and stormed off. He sat in front of the well staring intently thinking "She always makes everyone feel its my fault, but its not.......I think. I want to say it, but I won't that would mean.....I'm saying I love you, but I don't. Right? I won't know unless I....." Shiua come and said "Go after her, stupid. She won't stay with you here she has her life there, while you have nothing over here. No do us all a favor and leave." 

                Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at his little sister and asked "Are you just saying this, so you can live alone with Miroku? Or are you doing it because you want me and Kagome to be together?" Shiua smiled and laughed "Both!!!" At that moment she pushed Inuyasha down the well. When he got up he realized he was in Kagome's time. He climbed up the well wall, but before he could jump back down again he spotted Kagome sitting on the roots of the big tree crying. He climbed out she quickly turned around and stared at him looking right at her. He started to walk over to her, but she cried "Sit boy!!!" and ran in the house. He got up and growled "God I hate it when she does that." He was about to open that door when he got a broom over his head he turned around to see an little ugly old man holding it chanting something. He stared at her blankly ang shook his head in confusion. He turned back around towards the door and opened it Kagome's mom spotted and offered him a dog biscuit or perhaps a nice can of Mighty Dog. He turned right back around outside and crept around the side of the house. He was standing under Kagome's bedroom window. In one stride he jumped onto the window sill. He tapped on the window. Kagome studied him for a moment then opened it up and growled "Don't you have Kikyo to hold or is it your brother's turn with her?" 

             Inuyasha twitched for a moment then entered the room, stood up strait and said "I have made my final decision for sure this time." Kagome rolled her eyes and said "I know. I know. Its your precious Kikyo, so I'll give you back my jewel shards, so you don't have to see or deal with me ever again." He gently hit her on back of the head angerly and huffed "No, its you, moron. And....um......I was.....uh......wondering if...I........" Kagome smiled at the blushing Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha do you want to stay here?" He nodded slowly and embarressed. Ayumi randomly appeared and immediatly squealed "Ooh, me and my friends can go shopping for new clothes for you and we can get one of your ears pierced. You won't need parental consent since your way over 18 and all." Inuyasha nervously asked "New clothes? Pierced ear?" He looked at Kagome in a panic and she kissed his cheek to comfort him. He smiled at her beautiful shining face. Later that night while he was being forced to try on some of his new modern clothes. Kagome and her friends sat around talking. Yuka asked "We asked you months ago if you still loved him after ya'll broke up. Well, do you?" Kagome put her head down and smiled. 

          Before Inuyasha came out he heard them talking and stopped. Kagome brought her head back up and said "I think its safe to say I do and always will, but he might never feel the same. I still want to be with him even though he hates me and loves Kikyo. I'm stupid for it, but I still care. " The door to the room creaked open and there stood Inuyasha wearing his new clothes with his pierced ear. He stood there looking at her with his cold, but loving golden eyes. Kagome stood up and smiled "Wow Inuyasha, you look really cu-" Before she could finish her sentence he had kissed her. She stood there staring at him for a moment hen asked "What does that mean, Inuyasha?" He stared strait into her eyes and replied "It means I love you. I love you.....Kagome and no one else."

                                                                                 *The End*


End file.
